Previsível
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Num momento conturbado, Duo vai embora do apartamento onde mora com Heero, deixando o japonês a achar que Duo nunca mais voltará. Desesperado, ele não sabe o que fazer para trazer seu grande amor de volta.


**Título: **Previsível

**Autora:** Serennity Winner LeFay

**Casais:** 1x2

**Avisos:** songfic com a música Predictable (Good Charlotte), yaoi, um pouco angst, mas prometo que terá final feliz.

**Disclaimer:** infelizmente, nenhum dos pilotos gundam me pertence, e esse é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** num momento de crise existencial, Duo vai embora do apartamento onde mora com Heero, deixando o japonês a achar que Duo nunca mais voltará. Desesperado, ele não sabe o que fazer para trazer seu grande amor de volta.

N/A: Ó, gente, pra facilitar, eu já vou colocar direto a tradução da música, viu? Eu sei que raramente alguém faz isso, mas... se puderem ler a songfic ouvindo a música, eu agradeço. Quem não tiver ela no pc, pode entrar no site Loja do Som )que lá eu sei que tem.

"_Algo não esta certo_

_Eu posso sentir isso novamente, sentir isso novamente_

_Essa não é a primeira vez_

Que você me deixou esperando 

_Desculpas lamentáveis e muitas falsas esperanças_

_Eu vi isso acontecer e ainda não sei porque_

_Eu deixei você entrar"_

Duo fora embora. Já fazia algum tempo que a relação dos dois parecia instável, e Heero sabia que, uma hora ou outra, aquilo ia acontecer. O americano era extremamente impulsivo, fazia o que lhe dava na telha e, apesar do treinamento militar, desde que começaram a sair juntos, ele se mostrara extremamente sensível a certas coisas, e explodia com facilidade. O soldado perfeito sabia que ambos iriam se machucar muito com essa relação, mas resolveu insistir, desejando com todo o seu coração que estivesse errado.

"_Eu aprendi ao longo disso_

_Você é tão previsível_

_Eu sabia que alguma coisa iria dar errado_

Então você não precisa ligar 

_Ou dizer qualquer outra coisa_

_Você é tão previsível"_

Se há uma coisa que não mudou para Heero, era seu conceito do que é amor. Algo que faz com que as pessoas sejam felizes até certo ponto, até a hora em que tudo cai na rotina, ou passam a agir inconscientemente de um modo pré-determinado que faz com que tudo seja tão... previsível. O amor faz com que todos ajam do mesmo jeito. As mesmas brigas infantis de vez em quando, a mesma velha história de resolver sair de casa, ou a tentativa inútil de alguns casais de inovar. Mas dava tudo na mesma. Uma hora ou outra todos acabavam se rendendo a essa coisa manipuladora que é o amor.

"_Então pegue suas palavras vazias_

_Suas promessas quebradas_

_E todo esse tempo que você roubou_

Porque estou farto disso" 

Mas, apesar de achar tudo isso, Heero resolvera dar uma chance ao amor. Talvez ele sim estivesse errado, e o amor não fosse nada daquilo que ele pensara. Infelizmente estava certo, e com o passar dos meses o convívio entre os dois se tornou insuportável. E Duo irritou-se, gritou com o parceiro, disse coisas horríveis, ouviu coisas mais horríveis em resposta, pegou suas coisas e foi-se.

"_Eu poderia desistir, desistir_

_Estou fazendo tudo que eu deveria_

_E agora eu estou mudando_

_Eu vivo o hoje_

_Eu estou devolvendo o que você me deu_

_Eu não preciso de nada"_

Heero foi para a varanda, e dali ficou vendo-o partir desajeitadamente, tentando levar malas que já estavam prontas a alguns dias, só esperando o momento certo para ir embora. As malas se espatifavam na neve, e o americano abaixava-se e as pegava. Assistir aquela cena fazia o Soldado Perfeito relaxar de toda a tensão de minutos atrás. Chegou até a rir quando a mochila arrebentou, fazendo com que toda a roupa íntima do outro piloto se espalhava na neve. Terceiro andar. Não alto o bastante para que Duo deixasse de perceber a figura de cabelos rebeldes debruçado na janela, rindo docemente da cena bizarra que presenciava.

"_Eu aprendi ao longo disso_

_Você é tão previsível_

_Eu sabia que alguma coisa iria dar errado_

_Então você não precisa ligar_

_Ou dizer qualquer outra coisa_

_Você é tão previsível"_

Não, Heero não era mais aquele Soldado Perfeito. Era uma pessoa mais doce, relaxada, afável... mas a maioria dos traços de sua antiga personalidade ainda continuavam muito fortes. Era decidido, implacável, teimoso, racional, e raramente demonstrava seus sentimentos, como naquela hora. E o americano se irritou ao perceber que, rindo de sua desgraça, seu amado estava sendo sincero, e deixando de ocultar suas emoções. Indignado, olhou para o alto, bufou, pegou tudo e foi andando com dificuldade até sumir das vistas de seu observador.

"_Agora todo lugar que eu for_

_Todos que eu conhecer_

_Toda vez que eu tentar me apaixonar_

_Todos vão querer saber porque estou tão quebrado_

_Porque eu sou tão frio_

_Porque eu sou tão duro por dentro_

_Porque eu estou tão assustado?_

_Do que eu tenho medo?_

_Eu nem mesmo sei"_

Heero sentou-se no peitoral da sacada, encostado na parede, e ficou a observar o pálido sol de inverno se pôr. Horas passaram-se, e o rapaz continuava ali sentado, perdido nas profundezas de sua própria mente, desligando-se totalmente do mundo à sua volta. Tanto, que nem ouvir o telefone tocar, a secretária eletrônica atender, e a voz de seu vizinho da esquerda, Quatre, perguntando o que havia acontecido entre ele e Duo, já que os berros foram suficientemente altos para serem ouvidos por todo o condomínio.

"_Essa história nunca teve um fim_

_Eu tenho esperado_

_Eu tenho procurado_

_Eu tenho sido esperançoso_

_Eu tenho sonhado que você voltaria_

_Porém eu sei o fim dessa história_

_E você nunca vai voltar_

_Nunca..."_

Naquela noite choveu. Uma tempestade furiosa, com relâmpagos, granizo, e muito vento. E foi embalado por esse cenário deveras assustador, que o já perturbado ex-piloto foi dormir. E teve sonhos terríveis. Pesadelos com seu passado, sua infância perdida e roubada pelos cientistas, a matança da qual participou, as inúmeras famílias que destruiu, a desilusão que foi seu romance, e, por fim, o que aconteceria com Duo numa noite dessas, se ele não tivesse conseguido um abrigo ainda. Heero acordou suando frio, tremendo, e visivelmente abalado.

"_Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca..._

_Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca..._

_Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.."._

Aterrorizado, pegou um casaco e saiu de casa, sem se importar em vestir uma calça. Procurou por Duo em todos os lugares em que ele poderia estar. Foi aos bares, lanchonetes, lojas, casas de parentes próximos, parques, vielas, becos escuros... rodou praticamente o bairro inteiro e não encontrou seu americano baka. Entrou em desespero. Várias perguntas rondavam sua cabeça, e cada vez ele ia ficando mais preocupado com Duo. Sua mente confusa e perturbada criava várias situações horrorosas do que poderia ter acontecido com o outro rapaz, e vários "e se" da briga, e da vida dos dois como um casal. E a cada segundo parecia mais urgente encontra-lo. Heero andou sem rumo, cego pela preocupação, até cair desacordado na rua, de frio.

"_Eu aprendi ao longo disso_

_Você é tão previsível_

_Eu sabia que alguma coisa iria dar errado_

_Então você não precisa ligar_

_Ou dizer qualquer outra coisa_

_Você é tão previsível"_

Quando acordou novamente, sentiu-se aquecido e protegido. Olhou em volta, e constatou que estava em sua banheira quentinha, e que tinha um belo par de olhos violeta transbordando em preocupação olhando diretamente em sua direção. Heero sorriu e disse "Bom dia!", em tom despreocupado. Duo começou a gritar, dizendo o quanto ficara preocupado a acordar de manhã na casa de Quatre e vê-lo estendido na calçada do outro lado da rua, semi-nu.

- Na casa de Quatre?? O que você estava fazendo lá?

- Bobo! Achou mesmo que eu ia conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de você? Eu dei a volta no quarteirão, entrei pelo outro lado do condomínio, e pedi para Quatre para passar a noite lá.

Heero fez uma cara absolutamente idiota, e depois beijou Duo com carinho. Agora sim ele entendia o quanto o amor era importante na vida das pessoas. E ele estava apaixonado por aquele americano de trança, baka, de temperamento explosivo, e muito estabanado.

"_Todo lugar que eu for pelo resto da minha vida_

_Todos que eu amar_

_Todos com quem eu me importar_

_Todos eles vão querer saber o que há de errado comigo_

_E eu sei o que é_

_E o que é, é agora."_

N/A: E então, fui aprovada? Gostaram? E eu escrevi numa tarde só! Viva a inspiração repentina!! Ê!! Deixem reviews, por favor, tá?


End file.
